1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to steering wheel covers.
2. Background Art
Many drivers use steering wheel covers to enhance their driving experience. Many steering wheel covers, however, do not have the flexibility requirements sufficient to satisfy two components of utilization: flexible enough for easy installation of the steering wheel cover on a steering wheel and simultaneously strong enough to remain on the steering wheel once installed. Many steering wheel covers also often carry a very foul odor from the materials of the steering wheel cover, odors that subsequently permeate a foul smell throughout the vehicle. Steering wheel covers are also known to damage the steering wheel itself by transferring color from the inner core layer of the steering wheel cover to the steering wheel and/or otherwise marking or scratching the steering wheel.